


You Make My Heart Beat Faster

by hummingbirdswords



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdswords/pseuds/hummingbirdswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven smiled at her and everything just clicked into place. Like, yes, this was what it meant to care for someone with everything in her again...</p><p>Takes place sometime in the near future. Arkadia has found some semblance of peace, but Abby has just found something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While this first chapter is rated T, the following chapter jumps up to the E rating given to the fic.

It sort of just happened.

 

Raven smiled at her and everything just clicked into place. Like, yes, this was what it meant to care for someone with everything in her again. She had taken up a section of her heart long ago, Raven Reyes and her cocky grin and eyes that lit up a dull room when they were looking into Abby’s own. Abby’s heart had skittered and her stomach swooped, and she wondered _how? a_ nd felt her skin tingle and buzz all over. How had she not noticed before that Raven looked at her like she thought Abby’s hands were capable of so much and she trusted Abby wholeheartedly when she put all of herself in them, mangled but not broken fragile pieces of a resilient woman who had been hurt at the hands of others too many times? How had she gone so long not recognizing the way she didn’t need to hide her own wounds from Raven, how she could bare her soul and shed her chinked armor and titles and just be _Abby_ with Raven?

 

When it happened, everything else just came to a stop for a moment and she blinked slowly while looking at her. The cool night air whipped around and the fire crackled in front of them the same way it did beneath her skin from the way everything about Raven just made her feel warm and welcomed and _at home_. They were enjoying a moment of peace, just the two of them at the fire pit, everyone else having already called it a night, Clarke being the last to leave them with a quick glance to Raven and a tug from one of the others. Abby had called after her daughter, wishing her a good night, her chest still full and bright every time she got to look at her little girl – her not-so-little-girl who had grown into a beautiful, intelligent leader and young woman – and know that she was safe and nearby. Raven had waited until they were alone and then slid over on the bench and, with her arms bent back and resting behind her, turned that breathtakingly charming smile of hers on Abby and raised her brow encouragingly.

 

And now here they were, Raven pressed up against her left side and their eyes locked as Abby realized that this was becoming some type of routine for them that she didn’t ever want to see any real end to.

 

“Okay. Spill, doc,” Raven said while her smile widened. “Something’s on your mind, and I wanna know what it is that’s got you looking at me with this starry-eyed look.”

 

“Starry-eyed,” she repeated with amusement and just a hint of nervousness as she tilted her head and turned into Raven’s body.

 

“Mm-hmm. Not that I’m complaining or anything. I mean, I’m totally a fan of this look. Happiness looks hella good on you, Abs. I just wanna know what’s going on in your head that’s got you so happy. Clearly it has something to do with me. Not that I’m surprised. I’m a damn near expert at making you smile by now. I know what I’m skilled at, and that’s one of my skills I’m proudest of right now.”

 

She was obviously playing around a little with Abby, her tone full-on teasing. Abby loved that, and Raven was well aware of it. But there was something like hope in her dazzling brown eyes, something warm and open in the way she looked at Abby that made Abby want to sink into everything that was Raven. Raven wasn’t open with just anyone like this, so Abby couldn’t help but feel special because Raven chose to be nothing but that with her.

 

Behind the confidence and cocky grins that made Abby shake her head affectionately and laugh was something that Abby embraced just as fiercely, welcomed with the same opened arms that Abby often found herself wanting to wrap around the strong-willed mechanic who time and time again reminded her how to smile even when there was so much inside that ached. That something that Raven covered up with what Abby believed to be a well-practiced charm that was used as a defense mechanism was softer, pulsed with life and hopes that burned bright red beneath the layers that Raven donned to keep everyone out to a certain degree. But when she was with Abby, just Abby, there were cracks and gaps in those layers and openings that could only be opened by a key that Raven had entrusted Abby with.

 

It was what laid beneath, the fragility that dared to hope and long that Abby understood better than most, that Abby responded to when she laid a careful hand on Raven’s closest arm. Because there was a lot going on through her mind at that moment, and a lot of it wouldn’t make sense if she tried to put it into words because she was still trying to work through it herself – but, Abby thought as she brushed her thumb up and down and continued smiling at Raven while her emotions played out clearly on her face, the one thing that was a constant in all her thoughts right then was Raven and how much she cared about her.

 

“What if I told you that, yes, you’re the reason I’m in such a good mood right now? That we’ve all had a crazy year, all of us, and we’ve gone through so much – good and bad, ups and downs – but all I can think about right now is how even through all of that, even when we disagreed and dealt with difficulties, I could always count on you to be there when I needed you and I appreciate that more than anything, and I, I’ve come to love having you in my corner, hmm, what if I told you that?”

 

“Well.” Raven bit her lower lip and the orange flames danced just to the right of Abby’s angled body and played shadows on her skin. Something mischievous and playful twinkled in her eyes, but it was slowly snuffed out and replaced by something softer and more tentative that made Abby’s heart clench in her chest, tight, tight, tight until the organ released and pounded maddeningly. “I guess I’d have to first ask you what you mean by that, that you love having me in your corner. Because as much as I want to _assume_ that I know what you’re hinting at, I don’t want to say the wrong thing and ruin this, Abby.”

 

Abby understood that and wetted her lips before sliding her hand down to cradle Raven’s hand in her own. Had she had the time to think about it right then, Abby would have realized that she didn’t hold anybody else’s hand the way she held Raven’s – not even Clarke. She sought out comfort from Raven silently when she slipped her fingers into the inviting spaces between Raven’s slender digits, and Raven easily gave it to her just like she always did.

 

“You couldn’t ruin anything that’s between us,” Abby said surely, confidently, like a risky promise full of so many precious meanings.

 

Raven looked uncertain, but when Abby gave her a reassuring smile, Raven returned it. But her smile only lasted for a second or two before she glanced down to their joined hands and worried her lip with her teeth.

 

Abby noticed and brushed her thumb over the hard bones beneath Raven’s light-brown skin, her touch gentle. “I look forward to the moments we have together at the end of the day,” Abby shared, watching the slow movement of her finger.

 

“Me too,” Raven whispered, and her fingers squeezed Abby’s lightly. “These late night bonding/healing/resting things around the fire was a good idea for everybody. It’s helped a lot of people who really needed to feel like they belonged and weren’t alone.”

 

Abby snorted a little. “These bonding sessions were your idea.”

 

“Which is why it was a good idea, obviously.”

 

She lifted her gaze to catch Raven’s smile, knowing it would be there and wanting to trace the curves of her beautiful mouth with her eyes even as a sudden warmth burst through her and she thought about instead learning the dips and turns of those lips with her own. It was familiar. There’d been small sparks of attraction between them in the past, something that she had accepted as normal and okay but never thought she would actually do anything about. But it was also new, new because the voice in her head that usually kept her from thinking too hard about how much she liked Raven did not appear. She felt only the silky ribbons of want wrap around her and a keen desire to make Raven feel happy and then taste it in the younger woman’s mouth.

 

Almost as if Raven was following her thoughts, she licked her lips and smirked at Abby. Abby’s neck and cheeks burned with a heat that probably dusted her skin with a blush. She cleared her throat and directed her eyes to the fire in the middle of the large circle in the ground Arkadia had turned into a gathering place that many were fond of but somehow knew to keep away from when Abby and Raven were sitting side-by-side in each other’s personal space as if they knew no other way to be around each other.

 

“But just you and me, Abs, that’s my favorite part,” Raven said suddenly, quickly. Abby’s brow raised in a quick moment of confusion, and Raven motioned to the area around them with their tangled hands. “You said you look forward to this at the end of the day.” Abby looked up, and Raven half-shrugged. “So do I, all of it. I’ll never know how to put into words how much I needed this after, well, you know, but you’ve been here for me through all of it. I know I’m stubborn as hell – and just so we’re clear, so are you – but you never gave up on me and trying to do what was best for me.

 

“I may not say it often enough, but it’s you, Abby, who has been my biggest supporter getting through all the shit in my life lately and I wouldn’t want anyone else to have that role. So, yeah, I look forward to getting to be with my favorite relentless but caring person down here. No matter what else is going on, this is pretty much always the highlight of my day.”

 

Abby knew she was referring to The City of Light and war and _everything_ and recovering from what it had done to her body, mind, and spirit, but Abby didn’t need an explanation or details because she already had them. She had spent many nights just talking with Raven once everything came to what had only been their second moment of peace since making a home on the ground. (And that first moment of peace hadn’t been all that peaceful for either of them, so maybe this was really Abby and Raven’s first real moment of just being able to breathe for the first time.)

 

It was silent as Abby worked through Raven’s words and allowed the swelling joy in her chest the chance to take over the rest of her body, leaving her an overactive mass of electrified emotions.

 

“Hey,” Raven said, nudging Abby with her right knee. She grinned and her eyes twinkled. “Don’t go all quiet on me when I’m spilling my feelings out. You’re gonna make me think I’m scaring you off.”

 

Abby laughed lightly, knowing Raven was teasing but there was a bit of truth to her words. “You couldn’t. Haven’t you learned by now, Raven? I’m not easy to get rid of. You’re stuck with me and my relentless caring.”

 

Raven hummed like that was the best news she had ever heard and moved closer to Abby. “And in what way am I stuck with you?” she asked in a low voice, dampening her lips before sweeping her eyes up to meet Abby’s. “We could talk around this all night if you want, but I think we’ve done a lot of that in the past and I want to know where I stand with you so I don’t make a fool of myself when I do what I’ve been wanting to do all night.” She licked her lips again and let go of Abby’s hand to brush Abby’s hair behind her ear and tuck her fingers underneath Abby’s chin. “What I’ve wanted to do since, like, forever.”

 

Abby opened her mouth to say something – anything – but found no words there when she tried to speak. Her heart pounded with excitement and her belly flipped when the touch on her face caused a tingling sensation to sizzle across every single one of her vulnerable nerve-endings. But her brain was too focused on reminding her to breathe to help her string words together to tell Raven that she wanted nothing more than for Raven to kiss her in that moment, that she wanted their relationship to be more than it currently was, so much more.

 

So instead, Abby placed both her hands on Raven’s face and watched the small signs of surprise that gave way to the beautiful, slow, face-splitting smile that made Abby want to kiss Raven right on her curved lips. She tenderly ran her hands across her cheeks and then slipped them up into her hair as she pulled Raven closer to her, erasing the short distance that separated her from the woman who she wanted to be connected to in every way possible.

 

Raven’s breath hitched and her dark eyes danced across Abby’s face before settling on her lips. If Abby had ever doubted Raven’s attraction, that doubt would have surely floated away with every last bit of Abby’s self-restraint when Raven looked at her mouth like it was the answer to every desire she had in life. Everything inside of Abby just _melted_ , and she knew nothing else in that moment than the warm breath on her lips, the hand sliding to the back of her neck, and the pull inside of her that brought her closer to Raven.

 

Abby leaned in and flicked her eyes up to Raven’s before closing them and shutting out their surroundings, blocking out the rest of the camp and focusing only on the soft touch of lips that welcomed her. There was something peculiarly tentative about the way Raven lightly brushed her lips over hers, so very careful, nothing like what she was expecting from the young woman whose bite was even worse than her bark at times, who challenged Abby in the best of ways and was full of so much fire. But as Abby let out a soft breath and parted her lips to slowly suck a lower lip between her own, she also thought about how _right_ that small moment of hesitation she sensed before she felt Raven’s fingers pressing into her neck to guide her was. It felt right because Raven was the same person who had confessed fears of losing more – more friends, more loved ones, more of herself – and the same person who was soft and tender beneath all her armor and wanted love just as much as she was afraid of letting too much of it into her life again.

 

Abby wanted to spill all her emotions into Raven, wanted to kiss her adoration into the plushness of her lips and spell out her understanding and promises to be careful with Raven’s heart with her fingertips on the warm skin of her neck and beneath her jacket and shirt. Abby wanted Raven to know that she was more scared in that moment than she’d ever been – and she, admittedly, had been scared of a lot in her lifetime. She was scared because, Abby realized as her heart pounded and the warmth of Raven’s mouth made her breathless, as long as Raven wanted the same thing as she did, she was ready to give all of herself to this woman, every part of her that was just as fragile as the parts of Raven that had been laid in Abby’s hands with the utmost trust shining in Raven’s eyes. She was scared not because she didn’t trust Raven in the same way, but scared because what she felt for Raven was stronger than anything she’d felt in a long while and she already couldn’t imagine losing any of it.

 

When their kiss ended and Abby started to slowly move back so she could check Raven’s face and eyes to make sure everything was still good between them, check to see if the smile that was on her own lips was on Raven’s, Raven grunted low in her throat and tightened her grip on Abby’s neck and refused to let her go. “More,” she whispered, her breath hot against Abby’s wet lips.

 

Something low in Abby’s belly twisted at the sound of undeniable desire in Raven’s voice. A hand ran up her thigh and gone was the caution and hesitation, replaced by the boldness that Abby liked just as much and found herself shivering when faced with. How quickly Raven could undo her, she thought. Teeth caught her bottom lip and nibbled on it. A rush of heat – a flood of _want_ – washed through her, and every reminder in her mind went off as she felt the steady pulse between her legs become an ache and she remembered they were sitting out in the open where anyone could see.

 

It took everything in her to slide away from Raven’s mouth, Raven’s mouth that made outrageously dangerous sparks go off beneath her skin while only kissing her lips. Raven groaned this time, and the sight of her licking her lips while looking at Abby hungrily did not make putting an end to their kiss any easier.

 

“Why’d you stop?” Raven asked, nearly whined, not even trying to make it look like she wasn’t thinking about kissing Abby all over. There wasn’t anything even remotely subtle about the way she rolled her eyes over Abby. She let her eyes linger at Abby’s breasts and bit her lower lip in a way that made Abby’s entire body burn.

 

Abby felt completely exposed – and yet she felt like she was wearing far too much and wanted Raven to remove every piece of fabric from her body and touch her. Raven had kissed her and something inside her was woken up, and now Abby wasn’t sure what to do about that.

 

“Oh, you are going to have to stop looking at me like that,” Abby whispered, her breaths coming quickly. Her chest rose and fell with every heavy breath, and Raven’s eyes only grew more intense with each of them. “Anyone could walk over here at any minute, and you’re looking at me like you’re seconds away from...” Unable to finish her thought due to worry of exposing her own desires to be touched by Raven, she groaned and trailed off.

 

Raven smirked and reached over across the space Abby put between them. She raised her brow and her eyes and let fingers trail over Abby’s clavicle, watching her for a reaction. When Abby’s eyes closed, her eyelids feeling heavy, she heard Raven hum and move closer.

 

“You’re a really good kisser, Abby,” Raven whispered.

 

Her name sounded like the sweetest sound she had ever heard leaving Raven’s lips, being blown directly into her ear. She didn’t fight her shiver at the sound of it. “You’re– _Oh wow._ ” The warm, wet heat on her ear startled her, but it was not with nervousness or fright that she felt herself shiver again, almost immediately after her previous shiver. It was desire that coursed through her veins when Raven’s mouth surrounded her earlobe and the younger woman began gently sucking. It was unadulterated arousal that she felt between her legs, wet and hot and making her thighs clench.

 

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you?” Raven said against her ear, and all Abby could do was shake her head, everything rushing too quickly for her to think. “ _Months_ ,” she breathed, lips brushing delicate skin. “I’ve wanted to do that for so many months.”

 

Abby licked her lips, knowing the feeling very well herself. “And–” Abby took a deep, steadying breath and forced herself back, not even because of their location but because she wanted to look at Raven. “And was it worth it? Was the wait worth it?”

 

Only Raven could go from downright seductive to wholeheartedly loving in a blink of an eye. “Absolutely,” she said with the sincerity of that one word, of all her unspoken emotions, bleeding into her voice and also painting onto her face. “You have no idea how long I would have waited for you, for that.”

 

Abby felt a pull inside her chest. She lifted her hand and caressed Raven’s cheek, watching the way Raven’s face softened further beneath her hand. “Come inside with me,” she requested, looking into deep eyes that widened just a little at the invitation.

 

“You mean come inside with you or _come inside with you_?” Raven asked, licking her lips and sounding rather eager.

 

Abby let out a small laugh and shook her head with a little amusement while she stood. She held her hand out as Raven blinked at her. “Come inside and find out,” she offered up as a non-answer, her stomach filling with nerves that she tried to push away as she remembered the soft touch of Raven’s lips on her own.

 

Raven eyed Abby’s hand and then grinned, taking it and allowing Abby to help her up. “Inviting me in after only one kiss? I knew I was a good kisser and all, but I guess I didn’t know I was that good.”

 

Abby laughed again, this one fuller.

 

“Hey. You know, I’d be cool with you just inviting me in to hang out some more,” Raven said, stopping them from walking. She put her hands on Abby’s arms and talked into her ear, standing behind her. “Let me make you laugh some more and I swear it’ll be one of the best nights of my life,” she whispered sweetly before brushing her lips against the nape of Abby’s neck.

 

Abby turned her head back and looked into her eyes. The moment was too soft, too full of something deep and honest for them to not take it away to somewhere private. Abby looked into Raven’s eyes and felt herself surrendering to a love that had been present for even longer than her attraction towards Raven had been. She didn’t say anything, but from the way Raven smiled at her, she didn’t think she needed to. Everything she was feeling could be seen reflected in the deep eyes she was looking into, and because of that Abby knew, knew for certain, that Raven not only understood that Abby wanted her in every sense of the word, but Raven wanted her in those very same ways.

 

She tilted her head back and pecked Raven’s lips before bringing them out of their semi-private spot and leading them to her personal quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven was unpredictable at times, kept her on her toes, surprised Abby in ways that could make the older woman’s heart beat fast with exhilaration.

 

The moment the metal hatch was shut and they were closed in in a place that was completely theirs and nobody else’s for the moment, Abby had imagined Raven would have taken advantage of being alone with Abby and pressed her up against the closest solid surface. On their walk in, Abby could sense that was where Raven’s mind was, could feel the heat boiling beneath Raven’s skin as the backs of their hands brushed while walking. Abby knew what lust looked like, and even when it was mellowed out a little by the soft, soft look Raven had in her eyes, passion burned brightly, fiery and promising and overflowing. But when the door clicked loudly, Raven only took Abby’s hands into her own and pulled her close to her firm body, turning Abby so they were looking at each other while they held hands.

 

And still, Raven made her heart beat crazily in her chest, made her body sing with excitement. Most importantly, Raven made Abby smile with complete and irrevocable love as she stared into Raven’s glimmering eyes and saw the way adoration played in the dark pools that were focused solely on her.

 

“Hmm,” Raven hummed softly, her head slightly tilted and her thumbs gently stroking the sides of Abby’s hands.

 

“Hmm,” Abby repeated, stepping in closer, letting their breasts press together.

 

Raven’s smile grew to something wide and amused, an eyebrow lifting. She hummed again.

 

Abby repeated once more, feeling every slow brush of Raven’s callused thumbs send streaks of heat up her arms. If this was how her body reacted to a little hand holding, she could not imagine how it would feel when Raven’s hands swept over the entirety of her body and touched her where she longed to feel the mechanic’s strong fingers. The very thought of being caressed and stroked and _touched_ made her hum again with absolute pleasure.

 

A sudden laugh bubbled out of Raven’s mouth, and, _God,_ was it the most beautiful thing ever. Abby’s eyes crinkled at the corners and her cheeks hurt from how hard she was smiling, but there was something almost addictive about pure joy on Raven’s face, in her eyes, in the sound of her laughter. Abby wanted to submerge herself in it, wanted it to never go away, had seen Raven hurt too many times to ever want her to stop laughing like that.

 

“I’ve never been this nervous before sex,” Raven admitted through her laughter. Her fingers wrapped tighter around Abby’s and she stepped forward, forcing Abby to take steps backwards towards a shelving unit off to the side of the room.

 

Abby met the hard surface with a low thud and a rushed breath. Raven’s hips pressed into hers and the woman’s thigh slipped between her own. Abby licked her lips and welcomed the closeness, untangling her hands from Raven’s so she could put them at the small of her back and pull her in. Raven in her arms was nothing new to her. But at the glorious feeling of Raven’s curves and strong muscles against her body this time, Abby felt a delicious sensation that made her hands itch with a need to feel every inch of the body so perfectly molded against her own.

 

“What have you done to me?” Raven whispered shakily, quieting down as she ducked her head and let her nose and cheek rub against Abby’s shoulder and neck, seemingly burying herself in the warmth she was finding there. It sent a shiver down her spine, the low quality of Raven’s voice and the intimate touch as she nuzzled Abby’s sensitive skin.

 

“Nothing you haven’t done to me, I promise you,” Abby responded as her head tilted to the side to allow Raven access to every inch of the side of her neck. She sighed a soft sound and her lashes fluttered.

 

Much to Abby’s surprise, Raven did not kiss the skin offered to her. Instead she continued with what felt more intimate, her breath teasing Abby’s skin and the younger woman’s soft skin brushing against her own. It was like Raven was breathing her in, pulling Abby’s very essence into her bloodstream so they could be one. It was that which made Abby’s craving to get her hands beneath the layers of clothing that kept her away from Raven’s body, her skin, all the more powerful. To want to share something sexual with another person was one thing, to want to connect with them, _be_ with them, simply feel them and know they were there and yours, that was a whole nother thing – and Raven was sliding her hands around Abby and holding her close like what she really wanted in that moment was to convey how much she wanted those things, how much she wanted to be with Abby, to be near her. And Abby, Abby who was burning beneath Raven’s touch but whose heart would beat like a war drum because of Raven all the time, couldn’t think of anything more that she wanted than to show Raven how very much she _was_ hers, how the level of hope and love that Raven brought into her life had meant she was prepared to offer every last bit of herself to this woman without expectations of Raven doing the same.

 

“Let’s get this off of you,” Abby murmured, bringing her hands to Raven’s shoulders and pushing them underneath her jacket.

 

Raven seemed reluctant to separate, but after brushing a kiss to Abby’s pulse point she did. She shook her shoulders and let the jacket fall down to the floor with very little care as her eyes locked onto Abby’s. “Your turn.” She inclined her head and gave Abby’s blue jacket a small tug and then started backing away. “And the shirt, too,” she added with a smile that turned into a smirk before she bit her lip and rolled her eyes over Abby from head to toe.

 

Abby followed Raven as the younger woman slowly led them to the bed, her jacket falling beside Raven’s and her shirt in the process of being removed just as the back of Raven’s legs met the bed and she allowed herself to fall down to it. Abby paused between the mechanic’s spread legs and looked down at her, at the woman who simply rested her hands back behind her to hold her up while looking at Abby like they had all the time in the world and she would gladly spend every second watching her. It created an arousing sensation that flowed through Abby’s body and made her incredibly aware of everything as her hands clutched the threadbare fabric of her shirt.

 

Raven raised her brow. “You need a hand?” she asked in a teasing tone, her nervousness clearly having been pushed away after their moment against the shelving unit. She was once again all twinkling eyes and confident smiles as she looked at Abby. “I’ve got two if you do,” she said, waggling her eyebrows. “I’d be more than happy to help.”

 

A bubble of joy popped and spread through Abby’s chest as she shook her head, completely enamored with this woman who could be wonderfully ridiculous and impossibly sweet and terribly attractive all in the same breath. “Is that so?” Abby questioned, letting go of her shirt and carefully climbing into the bed. Raven licked her lips and watched as Abby settled with a knee on either side of the sitting woman’s hips, Abby’s stomach and then breasts brushing against Raven’s chest. “Because it looked to me like you were prepared to sit back and watch.”

 

“Well I wasn’t going to turn down a free show if you were going to give me one, that’s for sure,” Raven said with a laugh. “I’m not an idiot. I know when to sit back and enjoy what’s being offered to me when I get an opportunity like that. Just like I know when a more _hands-on_ approach is a better idea.”

 

Abby’s abdominal muscles tightened and her breath shook out when she felt one of Raven’s cool hands slide underneath her shirt and stroke the heated skin of her back. Raven grinned at her reaction, her cheeks darkening with a pretty blush. Abby smirked in response. She took Raven’s cheeks into her hands and traced the edges of her jawline with warm fingertips. She tilted Raven’s head back and pulled her closer while leaning forward, her belly filling with familiar warmth as she captured Raven’s smiling lips with her own. The hand on her back curled into her, fingers against her spine and pressing into her flesh. She took it as a request to move closer and deepened their kiss.

 

Abby’s hands slid to the back of Raven’s head, where her fingers worked to pull out the band that held her dark hair up. Raven sighed into her mouth when her hair was released, and Abby buried her fingers in and massaged the younger woman’s scalp, shivering from the sounds that her touch provoked.

 

Raven kissed her eagerly, nothing like their first kiss in front of the fire. Raven had softly brushed her lips and hesitated before seeking more earlier, but this time Raven simply took and gave without holding back – and Abby was drowning in a sea of pleasure that she never wanted to be rescued from. Deep moans vibrated against Abby’s lip, and a teasing tongue flicked out quickly before disappearing back in Raven’s mouth when Abby’s own tongue slipped out to meet it. She nibbled with her teeth and made Abby’s breath catch. She sucked and bit and licked and breathed out her pleasure into Abby’s mouth as though she couldn’t get enough of the taste of Abby on her lips and tongue. And _wow_ , Abby felt everything in her light up and burn and call out to Raven. Liquid fire rushed through her veins, and suddenly Abby found herself needing so much more of Raven.

 

Abby pushed Raven’s shoulders down to the bed, and Raven grinned at her with wet lips and pupil-blown eyes before wrapping both arms around Abby and pulling her down. “Closer,” she whispered, the single word mostly just a heated breath that tingled as it reverberated somewhere deep inside Abby. “God, I want to feel you so much closer,” Raven said between needy, wet kisses.

 

Abby moaned in agreement. The hands on her back found their way beneath Abby’s shirt and nails trailed up and down and in zigzags all over her back, burning lines of fire into her flesh. “Pull it off,” she all but demanded, pulling away from the delicious warmth that was Raven’s mouth.

 

“Someone’s eager, huh, doc?” Raven teased – but it didn’t have its normal effect when Raven’s dark brown hair was spread out on Abby’s bed things and her eyes were full of hunger as she yanked Abby’s shirt over her head and stared at Abby’s breasts spilling out of her cotton bra.

 

Abby shook her hair out, a little smirk growing on her lips as she replied, “You are, aren’t you?” teasing Raven right back and making her roll her eyes playfully. “You’re also wearing too many clothes,” she whispered, lifting her hips so she could pull Raven’s shirt towards her breasts and slip her hands underneath.

 

Raven’s breath hitched and her chest arched, her eyes staying locked on Abby’s. “Am I?”

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

Abby's stomach flipped with excitement as she toyed with the thick band below the swell of Raven’s breasts. Her nails lightly dragged against skin and she let the tips of her fingers wiggle underneath the sports bra for a second or two each time before bringing them away. Raven squirmed beneath Abby, her chest lifting, trying to get closer to Abby’s teasing fingers. Her breathing quickened, soft little pants that made Abby throbbed between her legs where she was undoubtedly incredibly wet.  

 

“Are you going to do something about it? Or are you just going to tease me all night?” Raven puffed out, grabbing Abby’s hips and squeezing them. “And before you answer that - -” Raven dragged her hands up her sides, let the backs of her knuckles graze Abby’s hardened nipples, and tangled them behind Abby’s neck while pulling her closer, “- - let me remind you that you really, really wanna get me undressed right now.”

 

Abby hummed as a warm tongue traced her jawline, heading towards her ear.

 

“Because once you do, I can promise you’re going to like what comes next. Not to mention, I know you wanna see the rest of me.” Her words dripped with promise and confidence that Abby wouldn’t deny she found arousing. She couldn’t hide her reaction even if she wanted to, her entire body trembling at the sound of Raven’s voice in her ear. “I want you to be able to touch me, Abby.”

 

It was her name. Raven had a way of saying her name that undid everything inside Abby and turned her into a puddle of want and desire. It had Abby up and out of the bed without second thought, standing between Raven’s spread legs and removing both the younger woman’s shirt and bra with absolutely no patience as she yanked at the material that kept her from the golden skin that her tongue wanted to draw patterns on and her lips wanted to worship. If Raven was surprised by her enthusiasm, she did not say anything. Raven only tossed her clothes carelessly down to the floor and watched Abby with eyes that hid none of what she was feeling, two dark whirlpools of emotions that Abby happily let herself get sucked into.

 

Boots were removed. And then Raven was pressing kisses to Abby’s taut stomach and looking up at her while unbuttoning her pants. Abby panted through her nose and combed her fingers through Raven’s hair, her knees feeling weaker and weaker with every slow brush of gentle lips across her stomach. The muscles beneath where Raven’s mouth was fluttered wildly. She felt her pants loosen under the quick movements of Raven’s fingers, heard the teeth of the zipper as it was pulled down – but before Raven could pull them off of her, Abby trailed her hands down strong shoulders and slipped them underneath Raven’s arm and pulled her up to her feet.

 

Raven came without protesting, met Abby’s mouth for a long kiss that involved more heavy breathing against each other’s skin than it did actual kissing. Abby reveled in the feeling of warm flesh against her, breasts pressing to her own. They let their fingers trace the curves and lines of bones and muscles, and their hips and thighs brushed and pressed into those of the other woman. Each sensation was somehow better than the last, and soon Abby found herself trembling while kissing her way down Raven’s neck.

 

Raven moaned softly, throatily. “Back in the bed,” she whispered, the words as shaky as Abby’s legs as she clutched the back of Abby’s head, slender fingers tangled in Abby’s hair.

 

Abby nipped at Raven’s throat one last time, just wanting to hear the rush of Raven’s breath again before she nodded and let Raven sit back down. Raven’s leg brace was removed and placed on a flat surface by Abby – the only item to actually be handled with care – and then Abby joined her, crawling into the bed and hovering over Raven’s half-naked body. Raven reached up and gently stroked her cheek, smiling at her. That smile made Abby melt, her heart beating with a quick beat as she turned her head and pressed a kiss to the warm palm that had just lovingly touched her face.

 

Raven curled her fingers and tucked hair behind Abby’s ear. “Look at me,” she said softly, turning Abby’s head back towards her.

 

And Abby did. She glanced down to Raven’s torso between her legs, her breasts with puckered nipples, saw the scars on her skin, the goose bumps. She used her eyes to trace the soft lips she wanted to kiss some more, plump from the many kisses they had shared so far. She took in the darkening of Raven’s cheeks, noticed the way they lifted as a smile stretched across the younger woman’s beautiful face. Her own lips formed a similar smile as she moved up to Raven’s eyes, dark but glinting as they danced across Abby’s face.

 

She was breathtaking.

 

She was open and allowing herself to be vulnerable with Abby, showing the nervousness that apparently hadn’t completely gone away, had been hiding behind the lust and hunger that Raven had let take control. But that curtain was pulled aside for Abby, and Raven let her see what was behind it. Abby knew the significance of that, knew what it meant to be the person Raven chose to let see every part of her when she was tired of feeling exposed and had purposely been hiding much more of herself lately with everyone. Raven had chosen her long ago for the position of confidant, but as she looked down into Raven’s eyes now, Abby could tell something new was being given to her, something even more precious than anything that Raven had trusted her with before that moment.

 

Raven’s smile lit up the room – lit up Abby’s entire world.

 

Abby leaned down slowly, holding Raven’s eyes as she brought her lips to hers. “You are so beautiful,” she whispered sweetly. Their lips brushed once, twice. “So important to me,” she continued, lightly touching her lips to Raven’s once more. Raven slid her hand down to Abby’s chest, above her heart, and Abby let her eyes fall shut and her forehead rest against Raven’s. “I look at you, Raven, and do you know what I see? You’re brilliant, and strong, and a fighter.” She nipped Raven’s lip. “And a pain in my ass when you want to be,” she said with a laugh, brushing another kiss to Raven’s lips as the younger woman chuckled. “But what I see when I look at you is home.”

 

“And I see my happy place when I look at you,” Raven whispered, emotions thickening her voice. “I’m _in_ my happy place with you.”

 

They met each other in the middle for their next kiss, Raven tilting her head up while Abby leaned hers down. Abby sighed and draped her body over Raven’s, once against feeling that strong need to be as close to Raven as she could. Raven wrapped her arms around Abby and splayed her warm hands out as if to touch as much of Abby as she could. Their noses knocked as their lips moved, slow, slow, slow, to savor every touch, every millisecond of contact.

 

It wasn’t a kiss of passion or desire – it was a need to express deep emotions, to let the other woman know they were wanted in ways that had nothing to do with their bodies and everything to do with the connection that had formed between the two of them that neither seemed to want to ever have to be without. It was warm and soft and tender, and for a long while they let it wrap around them and keep them close, nothing else mattering as they shared something that started with their lips and went deeper to their souls.

 

When Abby shifted and her thigh pressed down tightly at the apex of Raven’s thighs, a long moan filled Abby’s room. It brought attention to the clothes that were still separating parts of their bodies, keeping them from being completely skin to skin. Abby slid a hand between them, palm gliding down Raven’s abdomen. Raven’s hips twitched. Their eyes met and a mutual desire was shared without a word being said: they both wanted those layers of fabric gone, and they wanted them gone right away.

 

They had barely removed the last item of clothing between the two of them before Raven’s callused but gentle hands were sweeping downward from her shoulder blades and reaching lower to grab Abby’s firm ass. The first breath after their naked bodies connected was one of absolute delight. Raven’s wet heat was on her thigh, and feeling the proof of how aroused she was made Abby’s head spin. The next breath that past her parted lips was rushed, however, as she felt Raven’s nails biting into her skin and a strong-muscled thigh pressed between her own, sliding against her center.

 

Everything happened so quickly after that moment. Her hips jerked and her nose was buried in the crook of Raven’s neck. She smelt of earth and wood and minerals and something a little floral – she smelt like _Raven_ , and that scent was intoxicating when she was surrounded by it and hands were pushing against her butt and hips and making her rock down against Raven’s bent leg. Everything about Raven was intoxicating. The way she felt beneath Abby’s body as they began rocking, soft and all types of delicious curves, skin heated and smooth where they rubbed, bellies and breasts and hips tight tight tight drove Abby absolutely wild. Her rushing heartbeat thundered in her ears.

The friction against her clit had her panting and moaning, mouth opened, lips burning cries into Raven’s clavicle that made the younger woman pull Abby closer, faster – everything was so fast, like they were spinning with no way of being able to stop, dizzying pleasure twisting through her, swirling through her body.

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” she heard herself breathing out, riding Raven’s thigh like the tight grip of Raven’s hands told her to.

 

It felt like she’d been waiting centuries to feel it, the intense wave of heat and mind-boggling sensations that rushed into her. One second she was gripping the blankets in her fists and chasing something hot and dark and so damn _amazing_ , and then she was trembling in Raven’s arms and fighting for air and suddenly aware of how quickly it had really happened, how fast she had fallen apart, her orgasm tingling all the way down to her curled toes.

 

The slight shaking of Raven’s chest and shoulders beneath her barely registered. But when Raven spoke, there was throaty laughter in her words. “Holy shit, Abby. You go off like a rocket, huh?”

 

Abby didn’t have time to consider being embarrassed or respond or even catch her breath. Not even a second later she was being rolled over to her back and Raven’s hands were wrapped around her wrists, roughly pinning her arms above her head. Eager lips touched hers for only the briefest of moments before they began a journey across her feverish flesh that had Abby’s eyes rolling back and her jaw slackening as nonsense words spilled from her mouth.

 

Raven kissed her body like she wanted to leave an imprint of herself on every inch of Abby. Raven’s lips ghosted over her forearms and biceps, breath warm and glorious, and then her tongue dragged wetly at the crook of a bent elbow and made Abby shiver at the thought of that strong tongue licking her other places. She dropped butterfly kisses across each shoulder and nipped at the hollow of Abby’s taut throat while the pinned woman’s head fell back and she arched up to Raven’s inviting mouth. Their breaths blended in the air, a soft song of pleasure when Raven released Abby’s arms and slid her hands down to cup her breasts, taking them both in her hands before leaning down and slowly licking between them. Abby thought Raven sounded even more turned on than she did when Raven took one hard, sensitive nipple and worked her lips and tongue around it with all the enthusiasm that Abby had known she would. The younger woman sucked the puckered flesh and mumbled words into Abby’s wet skin, making Abby’s head spin deliriously from the sound of Raven enjoying herself so much, from the knowledge that it was _Abby_ that was driving her absolutely wild with desire.

 

Teeth clamped down on her breast. Abby inhaled sharply, a drop of pain swirling in with the onslaught of pleasure that threatened to push her too, too close to another sudden orgasm. Everything was spinning so rapidly, and Raven was doing things to her body that felt better than anything she had felt in a long time. Wet lips glided down the slope of her stomach and a tongue flicked her belly button. Hands squeezed her breasts and gently caressed her sides. At her hips, Raven’s mouth was everywhere, teeth pulling gently at skin and lips brushing so lightly that Abby found herself groaning and lifting up to Raven’s mouth, hands reaching down to cup the back of her head to _make_ her stop teasing.

 

Raven hummed against her stomach when Abby pulled her down. “I’m driving you crazy, aren’t I?”

 

“Extremely,” she groaned miserably, admitting it even though she could detect the smugness and amusement in the younger woman’s raspy tone – _because_ she could hear the smugness and was turned on further by it. Her hips twitched and tried guiding Raven’s head where she wanted her, where everything pulsed heavily and ached and _needed_ Raven’s attention.

 

“Good,” Raven whispered, moving lower but only allowing her breath to float over Abby’s wet heat.

 

A brush of lips against the inside of her thigh made her moan. Raven was close to where she wanted her, and it was obvious she was purposely teasing her. She was probably getting her back for earlier, Abby thought as she squirmed. She dragged her tongue from the back of Abby’s knee all the way up until she was a breath away from Abby’s wet center – and Abby held her breath the entire time, hands fisted at her sides now – and then she pulled back without making contact where Abby wanted her to. She looked up and caught Abby’s eyes and grinned before pulling her hair to one side and running her hand across the outside of Abby’s leg. Her tongue slowly slipped past her lips and tantalizingly, so damn slowly, traced Raven’s lips. All Abby could think about was Raven licking her, tasting her – especially with Raven’s head down there between her legs while she looked at Abby like she was a tasty treat.

 

Abby’s head fell back and a low, frustrated groan bubbled out of her throat. She felt more than heard the answering chuckle, amused and playful. Raven kissed her way up and down Abby’s thighs until she was trembling in Raven’s hands and her hips were swaying up, seeking the warm mouth that continued to tauntingly work its way to Abby’s needy flesh and then move away just before making the contact Abby was craving more and more with each passing moment.

 

“Relax,” Raven whispered, and Abby groaned again, twisting off the bed, skin damp with perspiration and burning hot like the fire she was imagining was really growing in the pit of her belly. “Shh.” Raven’s hair tickled her skin when she shifted. Gentle lips mouthed at her hipbone. “I got you.”

 

Hands swept up her stomach, over her breasts. She inhaled sharply and licked her lips. Raven’s fingers flowed down her arms like water trickling down sleek metal walls after a rainstorm, and then she slipped them between Abby’s, holding her hands. She was an anchor, keeping Abby from floating away as she arched instinctively to Raven’s mouth, no longer thinking, just feeling, _wanting_ , silently pleading for more of everything she was experiencing – hoping for everything Raven wasn’t giving to her.

 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Abby,” Raven whispered, and it was a promise, the softest of breaths against her sticky curls sending a shiver down the older woman’s spine.

 

“I know,” and “Raven, please,” left her mouth almost at the same time, her words sounding like more incomprehensible blabber.

 

“Shh,” Raven shushed again. “Shh.”

 

And then Abby felt it, felt the heavy pressure of Raven’s tongue sweeping up her heated flesh. Her eyes rolled back as Raven licked up her slit, nice and slow. She sighed and whispered her appreciation all at once, chasing after Raven’s mouth but not needing to this time. Raven was right there, tongue licking her again, sweeping through Abby’s arousal – over and over again, up and down, up and down, slipping between the folds of her labia and swirling around Abby’s clitoris.

 

“Oh my, _yes_.” Abby pulled her lower lip into her mouth, let it slip between her biting teeth as Raven hummed against the bundle of nerves and sucked it into her mouth. She sucked her clit into where everything was warm and wet and felt extraordinary. “Mmm. That feels incredible.”

 

Raven never did do anything without putting all her effort into it. She was all in or not doing it at all, and Abby’s body was appreciating that more than anything. She was attentive – retraced Abby’s clit with her warm tongue when Abby moaned the first time she did it, lazily fluttered against Abby’s center because it made Abby whine in her throat –  and she made little comments to make sure Abby was enjoying it, even though all Abby could do was nod her head vigorously and breathe out sounds that were supposed to be words. Raven kissed and sucked and did this thing with her tongue that made Abby’s back arch off the bed and her fingers squeeze around Raven’s hands so hard she was probably hurting Raven. But _fuck_ , Raven didn’t say anything, was too busy making Abby a complete mess of nonsense words and too too too good pleasure that made her forget how to function properly for a moment.

 

And then Raven’s fingers slid in her, two of them, and Abby was grinding down into her and clamping around her, and–

 

“That’s it,” Raven mumbled, and then wrapped her lips around Abby’s clit and growled – _growled_.

 

Abby’s hips shot up from the bed again, and Raven pulled one of her hands free so she could press Abby down. If her first orgasm had her seeing stars, this one completely _wrecked_ her and flung her up into the sky to be with the stars, sent her on a trip that pulled her away from her body to a place where time was different and pleasure never stopped even as it filled her chest and tightened in her belly and made her pulse thick and hot around Raven’s curled fingers.

 

She felt breathless and a weird contradicting feeling of being heavy and weightless. She felt like she’d napped for days, but at the same time, she felt exhausted like she hadn’t found a moment to rest in weeks. She felt...alive.

 

And then she felt Raven’s lips on hers. She could smell herself on Raven, taste herself when she licked her way into her talented mouth. Her body still buzzed, was still singing Raven’s name like a gratuitous prayer. But her hands were restless, grabbing and caressing whatever part of Raven’s sinfully delicious body she could get her hands on. The more she touched, the harder Raven kissed her, shaking against Abby and sighing into her mouth. She dragged her hand up the back of Raven’s thigh, lightly scratched her nails across her back, let the tips of her fingers trace the flexing muscles in her back and arms, desperate to burn every line and curve into her memory.

 

She’d held life in her hands before, an actual beating heart, but nothing would ever make her feel more powerful than she did when Raven brought Abby's hand between her legs and her fingers dipped into Raven, plunging into wet heat. Because Raven wasn’t just wet. Raven was _dripping_ , and Abby had done that.

 

Abby’s eyes opened and she pulled away from Raven’s mouth. Raven’s eyes were wild and her face glistened with sweat and other fluids around her mouth and her flushed cheeks. Abby had never seen a more erotic sight, she thought, licking her lips. Her wrist twisted and fingers flexed. Raven’s breath hitched; Abby smiled at her. A single digit traced Raven’s opening, and Raven nodded, pushed her hips towards Abby’s hand. Abby slid her middle finger through Raven’s wetness and then inside where she was all velvety flesh that wrapped around Abby’s finger and pulsed heavily.

 

Raven rubbed her lips together and kept her eyes locked on Abby’s, a soft moan in her throat.

 

One finger turned into two, and the soft moans in Raven’s throat turned into louder noises of pleasure that made Abby’s heart race. Her fingers corkscrewed inside Raven, knuckle-deep, twisting this way and that way. Raven wrapped her arm around Abby, their bodies as close as they could be with Abby’s hand between them as they laid on their sides, Raven’s right leg thrown over Abby.

 

One of Raven’s hands slid down Abby’s back and curled into her skin at the small of her back. They didn’t move quickly, not this time. Raven refused to look away from Abby’s eyes, and Abby was pulled in by the magnetism of it all, of watching the way pleasure flashed across Raven’s face, the way she nibbled at her own lip when she was getting closer and Abby’s fingers were sliding up to rub the engorged bundle of sensitive nerves. There was so much heat between the two of them, rushed breaths and low moans, eyes full of fire and something bright, sweeter, trusting and loving and so beautiful. Abby thought she’d drown in it all. God, she _wanted_ to drown in it all.

 

Instead she continued watching her, watching and touching, making Raven unravel right in front of her. Hips rocked to meet her every thrust when she was inside Raven, and rolled down when Abby was stroking her clit with intent. Her second hand played with Raven’s hair, combed through the damp strands that stuck to her temple and forehead. She couldn’t tell which it was, the tenderness of her touch as she caressed Raven’s hair or the way she began focusing on the side of Raven’s clit and stayed exactly where she was when a shaky _there_ left Raven’s mouth, but something inside Raven just clicked into place and suddenly her eyes were dancing across Abby’s face and her lips were parted and her body pressed closer to Abby as Raven started moaning, quiet and sudden.

 

“Abby. Abby. Oh, Abby.”

 

Abby kissed Raven’s sweaty skin and rubbed her clit, heart pounding away.

 

“Abby,” Raven moaned into her ear. Her body tensed and clung to Abby, her breath heavy and damp. “I’m so close. Abby, make me come,” she whispered, softer than Abby remembered ever hearing her voice before. “I need you to make me come. Please, Abby.”

 

Abby’s muscles protested, but there was nothing that was going to make her stop until Raven was satisfied.

 

Their bodies twisted and Raven ended up properly on her back. Abby used her hips and thigh to give her more power as she slipped two fingers back inside Raven and let her palm grind down against Raven’s mons and clit. She latched onto the side of Raven’s neck and kissed sweaty skin, feeling every hot puff of air that Raven panted out. Raven was loud – oh, God, she was louder than Abby, who normally needed to cover her mouth to silence herself when she was feeling overwhelmed by her pleasure – and her nails scratched into Abby’s skin as she grabbed and pulled Abby closer.

 

After that, it was just a matter of seconds before Raven was tight around her fingers and crying out as she came, hard.

 

. . .

 

Something warm was touching her. That was the first thing Abby noticed as her eyes blinked opened. The second thing she noticed was that she had fallen asleep at some point. She was under covers and the room smelt like sex, and something warm was touching her.

 

“Hey,” she heard, a soft whisper from a voice she recognized immediately.

 

Abby’s lips curved up into a slow smile and she blinked a few times to clear her vision, her eyes landing on Raven’s face. She was propped up on her side, her hair loose and flowing down in messy waves. Abby lifted her hand and touched the other woman’s cheek, stroking it tenderly.

 

“Hey,” Abby whispered back, and then leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “Have you been watching me this whole time?”

 

Raven nodded, carefully running her fingers through Abby’s tangled hair. She didn’t even want to imagine what it looked like. “You’re unfairly attractive when you’re asleep. I couldn’t resist. And besides, I totally wore you out. I was appreciating my handiwork.”

 

Abby rolled her eyes at Raven. “If you follow up with any jokes about my stamina or age, I’m kicking you out of bed, Raven Reyes.”

 

“Ooh, I would never,” Raven said through laughter, leaning over for another kiss. “Anyway, you more than earned a nap. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this good before.” She moaned with absolute pleasure, the only way a woman could after having been told to lay back and let their lover have their way with them over and over again.

 

“You’re not the only one with talented hands,” Abby said against Raven’s mouth, sliding her hand down Raven’s naked arm to blindly find the hand she wanted to wrap her fingers around.

 

“Oh, you’ve got more than talented hands, Abs. You’re one helluva kisser, too. Sign me up for a night of just kissing, please and thank you.”

 

Abby smiled into their kiss. “What about tonight? It’s hardly over.”

 

Raven hummed thoughtfully, playing with Abby’s fingers. “Definitely more kissing,” she decided, licking her lips and nodding. “What do you say, doc? Do I get more kisses?”

  
Abby watched her smile, all big and bright and the very reason for Abby’s quick heartbeat. Completely smitten and with a weakness for Raven, there was only one answer to give. With a large smile of her own that crinkled the lines around her mouth and eyes, Abby leaned over and whispered, “As many as you want, sweetheart,” and pressed her lips to Raven’s mouth for a long, passionate kiss.

 

**The end.**


End file.
